We're Back...and WORSE Than Ever!
This is the first episode of the new Teletubbies TV show from 2015. Plot The episode starts in Teletubby Land, where the Baby Sun rises, the Teletubbies wake up in Home Dome, and arm themselves with guns while saying "EH-OH!" Po tells them that today's the day they finally find a way to actually get to the Real World and kill those kids they see every day on their tummies. Laa-Laa asks how they're going to get to the real world, and asks Dipsy if he could invent something. Dipsy just says "Um...", then a wall gets knocked down in Home Dome as Alt 2.0 bursts in and says "Hello dadadadadadadadadadada...", then coughs and says "Hello darling" in a really low & creepy voice. Tinky Winky, scared of her, yells "RUN AWAY!" and runs away, but the other Teletubbies agree that she'll be perfect for the team - especially with her scary face. They give her Tubby Custard and Laa Doodles, and she says she'll join the Teletubbies. The first thing they do is teach her to say "Eh-oh". That night, the Teletubbies can't sleep because all they hear is weird mechanical noises. They think it's the Noo-Noo, and Po shoots him with her fruit loop of doom. Noo-Noo shows Po that Alt 2.0 is the one making all the noise, as she's building something. Noo-Noo tucks Po back into her bed, but Po shoots him again...IN HER SLEEP. In the morning, Alt 2.0 shows the Teletubbies the Tubby Phone, and they literally WORSHIP it. They hold a ceremony for it, complete with a fire that burns Alt 2.0's fruit loop. Dipsy puts out the fire with Tubby Custard. The Teletubbies think the Tubby Phone couldn't be any better...until Alt 2.0 tells them it transports them into the real world. So, the Teletubbies and Alt 2.0 do whatever they do with the Tubby Phone, enter the real world, and are attacked by a mob of rabid Children. Armed with their weapons, they kill every child...except for one random kid who says he isn't scared. Alt 2.0 puts her scary face on the screen for 3 seconds, the kid screams, Po murders him, and the episode ends...OR DOES IT? The Teletubbies are transported back to Teletubby Land, where they do Tubby Bye Bye. The episode REALLY ends when Alt 2.0 just makes some beeping noises and Dipsy kills her. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Home Dome, Alt 2.0, and the Tubby Phone. Quotes Reception Parents hated it because of the violence and terror (caused by Alt 2.0). In fact, when it premiered, 281 random kids died from Alt 2.0's scary face scene. Despite this, every other kid who saw it LOVED IT for the same reasons the parents hated it. The episode is now shown in re-runs with a warning before it, but like the warning before Good Ol' Motorcycle, nobody gives a Ducky about the stupid warning. Category:Teletubbies Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes Category:Articles that need pictures